


Birthday Everyday

by LI0NH34RT



Series: Thiam Prompts [39]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthdays, Jenna's blueberry pancakes, Liam is annoying, M/M, Misunderstandings, Thiam, but he means well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: In which Liam is personified sunshine, like always and Theo is very suspicious of niceties, like always.





	Birthday Everyday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shatteeran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatteeran/gifts).



> For Theo. 💙
> 
> (Wanna bet you forgot about this one too? It's been such a long time... 😅)

A loud thud jolts Theo awake. Not that it needs much for him wake up anyways, after sleeping in his truck for over six month he turned into a pretty light sleeper.

  
A fact that wasn't ideal when you lived in one house with Liam Dunbar, clumsy puppy extraordinaire.  
Slammed doors and cupboards, tripping down stairs or the thud of Lacrosse bag, shoes and even himself on the floor are all daily occurrences and if Theo is honest with himself he doesn't mind so much, most of the time. All those noises make the house feel alive and him a little less lonely.

 

What he does mind though is when it is _his_ door that is slammed into the wall by Liam, at six in the morning, on a Saturday. His whole body is rattled when Liam jumps and lands on the mattress next to him.  
“Surprise! Happy Birthday Theo!”  
Theo groans, burying his head even deeper under the pillows, “Not my birthday. Now get the fuck of my bed.”

  
“Okay", Liam obediently climbs down, “see you tomorrow then.”  
“No...”, now Theo lifts his head to blink blearily at the beta, “How long are you going to do that for?”  
Liam smiles and it is perfectly innocent. _Too innocent..._  
“Just until you tell me your actual birthday and let me throw a party for you.”  
For a moment the Chimera is perplexed, staring at the suspiciously happy boy in front of him before he let’s his head fall back into the pillows “Fuck you.”  
”Okay Raeken, see you tomorrow!”

  
The door slams a second time as Liam finally leaves the room and bounds down the stairs, probably to make breakfast for the both of them, leaving Theo alone with his thoughts, staring at the ceiling.

 

~♤~

 

“Good morning Theodore! How are you on your special day?”

  
Theo pulls the pillow over his face without a single word. This is the 34th day of Liam's newest torment. Maybe, if he presses the pillow down hard enough, he will suffocate.

  
He doesn’t.

 

~♤~

 

“Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Theo, Happy Birthday to yooouuu!”

  
“You really can't sing to save your life, you know that?” Theo sighs, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before he gets up and starts dressing for the day, full on ignoring a shell shocked Liam staring at his bare back before leaving the room with an undignified squawk.

 

~♤~

 

The tunes of _It's Your Birthday_ by the Beatles fill the air, sounding flat through Liam's phone speakers. The black wolf on the covers only growls at the noise, baring his teeth in the reaction which has the beta stop the song, “Not a Beatles fan?”  
Theo growls again, more menacing this time.

  
“Okay, okay, I got it. Not your birthday...” his exit is almost defeated but Theo doesn't care, he just wants to sleep...

 

~♤~

 

“Bonjour Theodore! Bon Anniversaire!”  
“What the hell?”

  
“Oh, I thought I could use this to practise my French. Theodore is a kinda French name, right?”  
Theo hides his bitter face behind a pillow attack and it stays on his face even after Liam flees the room laughing like a maniac. The blueberry pancakes Jenna makes tastes sour after this.

 

~♤~

 

“Wakey wakey, eggs and bacey, birthday boy...”

“Okay. Enough is enough!” Theo sits up so fast that he would have broken Liam's nose if the beta hasn't used his supernatural reflexes.

  
“I don't know what I have done for you to torture me like this or why you have so much fun being cruel all of a sudden but this needs to stop! You want me to move out? Fine! Give me two hours and I am gone! But this?”, he gestures wildly at Liam and the plate with scrambled eggs and bacon strips next to him, “this is just mean. You don't need to rub it in you know? I get that I don't have friends and that everyone hates me because of what I have done. And I know that no matter how hard I try to be off help and to make up for my past mistakes, it will never be enough; but you know? You could have just thrown me out of Beacon Hills instead of stringing me along with these faux niceties every day only to remind me that no one would even care about my birthday every morning!”

  
Theo falls silent, chest heaving with emotions as he watches Liam stare at him with wide open eyes, the clear blue slowly glossing over as tears build up in them. He looks like a kicked puppy.  
“This is what you think I do?”, the beta whispers, “mocking you?”  
He stumbles as he tries to get to his feet quickly, “God Theo, for an ex-evil genius you can be pretty dumb sometimes.”

  
With that he walks out, carefully closing the door behind him soundlessly, the only trace left behind the breakfast meal, forgotten on the blanket.

 

~♤~

 

The house stays eerily quiet for the rest of the day, a stark contrast to the usual noise level, and when Liam finally leaves his room again, every step is carefully calculated, almost impossible to hear.

  
The old Bronco in front of the house starts only at the third try and it sounds rusty - no wonder, they always rode in Theo's truck together since the Chimera moved in.

  
They do most things together lately anyway, Theo thinks, going to school, doing chores or grocery shopping for Jenna, pack meetings, runs in the preserve, hanging out with Mason and Corey; Liam always asks if Theo wants to go with him and now that the older pack members are out of town he almost feels like a part of their family...  
Almost.

  
Maybe it's his inherited mistrust or the coyote’s influence inside him but something always making Theo to keep his distance, a little voice in his head whispering You don't belong here when he threatens to let himself enjoy the comradery too much.

  
He thinks of Liam's smile, Corey's hugs when they say good bye after a meet up, Liam's warmth on the truck bed next to him, bodies recovering from a patrol run turned race, Mason's gentle teasing when he beats him at Mario Kart - Liam's hurt eyes, drowning in tears this morning.

  
_Fuck._

 

~♤~

 

With a crack Liam's door hits the wall and the beta himself, halfway through the process of getting dressed for school turns around, a scowl on his face.  
“Theo what-"

  
“November 23rd, 1994.”  
“...What?”

  
“You wanted to know when my birthday is; the 23rd of November in 1994. I turn 19 this year.”  
Liam stares at him, still positioned in the door frame, and crosses his arms defensively “And why do you have the need to tell me that right now all of a sudden?”

  
Theo sighs, he turns around to close the door before stepping closer to Liam.

  
“I am really sorry, little wolf, I shouldn't have yelled at you.”  
“No, you shouldn't have... but... I get where you are coming from, I think. This whole pack thing is new to you and everyone else said I should take it slow or I would scare you away. But I am not the most patient person in the world.”

  
He looks up to meet Theo's eyes and the Chimera is hit with a wave of emotions bubbling up in the clear blue. “What do you mean?” he all but whispers.

  
“I just want to make you feel good, like you belong", Liam blurts out, “you are one of us now and you don't even realise it! You never come with me when we hang out, I always have to basically drag you with me, you take on every task one of the other pack members gives you, no matter how stupid and you do everything I say without any objection! I thought annoying you would bring the real you back! Because this isn't you! This isn't the Theo I fell-“, he cuts himself off, breaking their eye contact in favour of staring at a lone sock laying next to them on the ground. It's striped in red and blue, the Beacon Hills school colours.

  
Theo feels a wave of embarrassment coming from the beta but his racing heart also tells from another emotion.  
_Now or never, I am not missing my chance this time!_

  
“Liam", he says, closing their distance by another step. The beta doesn't give any sign that he heard.  
“Li, come on, look at me.” Still no movement.  
Theo sighs. “Okay. If you want it this way but... please don't punch me, yeah?”  
Liam's head snaps up, eyes wide, “why would I-" he is cut short by Theo's lips on his own.

Time seems to stand still as they kiss and Liam is just as frozen in place, he only reacts as Theo gets ready to pull back, already tensing up in anticipation of a clawed fist, but the beta reaches around his body, locking his hands.  
“Don't you dare leave now”, he whispers against Theo's lips which has the Chimera grin.  
“That good huh?”

  
Liam bites his lip for that but he smiles through the blood.

 

~♤~

 

“Good morning, birthday boy...” Liam's voice is soft and quiet, a stark contrast to all those mornings before and yet Theo couldn't be more awake. A smile spreads on his lips as he opens his eyes and turns in the embrace Liam still holds him in.

  
It's the 23rd of November and Theo turns 19 and he has never been happier.


End file.
